The major research objectives of this grant are to improve the therapy of patients with metastatic cancer and lymphoma. This grant supports a major focus on Phase I studies, new agents, new schedules and new combinations. It also initiates and participates at all levels in Phase II and Phase III chemotherapy studies. Increasing emphasis is being given to disease oriented trials and to the integration of radiotherapy, natural history studies and pathology into such trials. For Phase I studies particularly, but for the therapeutic trials generally, there is increasing emphasis on extrapolations from experimental studies in model therapeutic systems, in pharmacology, and in cytokinetics.